


破镜

by BrendaPhobia



Series: Bable [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaPhobia/pseuds/BrendaPhobia
Series: Bable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854718





	破镜

楔子

重庆的夏天不会太热，但一到下雨的日子，就潮得让人浑身发粘。合欢街两侧半死不活的合欢树，叶子又窄又小，又吸饱了水似的耷拉着。不仅一点遮雨的作用也没有，还被雨滴砸得七零八落。

梁硕用下巴抵住手中堆得高高的一摞书，小心翼翼地走在人行道上。

合欢街的人行道，铺了磨得很平整的深灰色石砖。平常看上去整齐高雅又耐脏，可一下雨就滑得站不住脚。在合欢街上住的人，谁都在石砖上跌过不少屁股墩；像梁硕这样在合欢街长大的孩子，更是看见水淋淋的灰石板就尾椎疼。

此时的雨打落了不少盛开的合欢花，石板路于是积起了一层淡粉色绒球。大中午街道上没什么行人，所以有的绒球还顽强地支棱起挂着水珠的绒毛，不至于被踏扁了趴在积水里。梁硕走过时，被他踩中的合欢花就喷出水来，溅到他清瘦的脚踝上；而没被踩中的幸运儿则在他鞋边轻颤。

梁硕手上抱了一堆书，背后还背着一个塞得鼓鼓囊囊的大书包。他走得颤颤巍巍，很费力气，不停有汗珠从他发间流下，划过线条利落的侧脸，然后滴进颈窝。他没有打伞，雨水又打湿他的肩膀和手臂。

有一滴不知是汗还是雨的水珠挂在梁硕耳垂上，抖抖颠颠，就是不肯掉。梁硕觉得耳朵痒，便侧头把耳垂往肩膀上蹭。这下可打破了苦苦维持的平衡——右肩的书包带突然滑落，书包往左荡，带得他脚底一滑，一屁股坐到了地上。

手中的书乱七八糟摊了一地，积水偷偷渗进裤子里。梁硕气到发笑。他抹一把脸站起来，拍拍湿了一片的屁股，恨不得照着地上的书踩几脚。

他从地上拎起沉甸甸的书包，决定先把包掂回家去，然后再拐回来搬书。

几步远的地方就是楼道口。梁硕小跑过去，三步并作两步上了二楼，插钥匙开门，一眼看见个小姑娘着急忙慌地关电视。

李洋，梁硕讲，你饭吃完了嘛就看电视。

小姑娘辫子一掀扭过头来，看见是梁硕，就用吓得瞪圆的眼睛翻了个白眼。梁硕啊，她讲，我还以为是阿姨呢。

梁硕笑得满脸胶原蛋白乱飞，活像个叉烧包。我说你怎么大中午看电视，原来我妈不在，他讲，我妈去哪了。

小姑娘跳回沙发上，把电视重新打开，一面看美女闯关，一面往嘴里扒饭。阿姨厂里加班，做好饭就走了，她讲，炒米，你赶紧盛去。

梁硕抽抽鼻子，嗯，青椒鸡蛋火腿炒米。我搬了书再回来吃，他一面讲，一面放下书包。你吃完就别看了，睡会儿觉，不然练琴去。知不知道下午考试，还看电视。

知道啦知道啦，小姑娘讲，说好我要是考双百，暑假你教我游泳，别忘了啊。

你天天说，我忘得了吗，梁硕笑着讲。他把书包倒空，打算用来兜外头地上的书。

诶对了，我哥过几天要来，小姑娘撅着嘴讲。

你哥，你还有哥，梁硕挠头讲。

香港那个，小姑娘讲。

梁硕想了半天没明白，在自己眼皮底下长大，还整天来蹭饭的李洋，什么时候多了个哥。他掂起空书包准备出门，顺手薅了一把姑娘的小辫儿。

然后他一窜三步地下楼，还竖着耳朵听身后屋里姑娘的佯嗔。

雨小了一些，湿润的空气裹着一地合欢的香味擦过他的耳廓，在他不知不觉晾了半天的虎牙上绕来绕去，甜丝丝的。

I

“李源，我们这是第四次约会了吧。”黎黎搅着咖啡，用眼角瞟对面的李源。“你不喜欢我，我看出来了。”

李源不说话。

“我们做不成情侣，朋友可以当吧。”黎黎端起咖啡喝一口，很暖。

李源不说话，微笑着点点头。

“朋友之间，讲心事可以吧。”黎黎捧着脸笑。

李源点头。

“我问你，上次吃完饭，开车来接你的帅哥是谁啊。”黎黎两眼放光。

李源噗嗤一下笑了：“原来黎黎不是要讲心事，是要认识帅哥。”

黎黎有点不好意思，但羞赧地笑笑之后，又理直气壮起来。“朋友就是相互介绍的。我们男未婚女未嫁，正当的呀。”她想了想，又不放心问道：“他未婚吧。”

“未婚。”李源也大大方方。“他是我室友。”

“室友，”黎黎眉头一皱。“开那么好的车，没房子呀。”

“没房子你还要认识吗。”李源逗黎黎。

“要呀，”黎黎不上套。“没房子怎么了，我也没房子。你有房子吧，还不是娶不到我。”

“我该把这话录给他听听，给你加点印象分。”李源撇嘴。“算了，正经介绍一下。人家叫梁硕，刚从国外回来，在我家暂住，正找房子呢。”

“噢，海归。”黎黎的眼睛咕噜噜转。

“别说，你提的挺是时候。要是加把劲真成了，还能和他一起布置新房。”李源笑着羞黎黎。

“嗨，那借你吉言呗。”黎黎可不害臊。她昂着头看李源，笑得一脸坦然，但忽然皱起眉头。“诶你怎么这么怕冷啊。我忍半天没说，你已经快缩到桌子下面了知道吗。”

这下换李源尴尬了。他把脖子从围巾里探出来一点，低头喝一口热茶。“不是我怕冷，是北京的冬天太冷了。”

“噢，对了，你南方的。”黎黎伸手摸摸李源面前的茶杯，不太热，于是她拿起小暖壶帮他添热水。“你哪里人啊。”她问。

“我……”李源纠结地咬咬嘴唇。“算是，算是，重庆人吧。”

II

李源十一岁时从香港来到重庆。

外公去世后，香港那边由舅舅代为操持。

舅舅尊重李源，问他愿不愿意去大陆找母亲。这并不是驱赶的意思——李源由外公一手养大，不论舅舅还是母亲，左右对他来说都是陌生人。选择一个血缘关系更近的陌生人来监护自己，也是人之常情。

李源要去大陆。

果然还是小孩子。香港千好万好，比不上一声娘。舅舅这么想着，把李源送上飞重庆的航班。

舅舅生在香港长在香港，大学被李源外婆勒令去英国读商科，后来外婆去世，他又自己跑到意大利读艺术，毕业后就留校任教，这辈子还从来没有踏足过大陆。

所以他对于重庆的了解，大概还不如地理贼好的李源。

但对这个人见人爱的小外甥，舅舅又真心实意地想帮上忙。于是他大包小包给李源兜了不少吃的，又拜托他民航公司的朋友帮忙，把未成年旅客李源送去他印象中“遥远寒冷的北方”——重庆。

此时李源一手扒着几乎和他齐高的大行李箱，一手端着一盒保鲜冰袋化了的鲜奶泡芙，茫然地看着出租车驶离的背影。

舅舅民航公司的朋友下飞机后临时有事，就给李源叫来一辆出租车，报了“重庆市区雪松路合欢街109号楼三单元一楼西户”的地址，然后办事去了。出租车司机师傅开到合欢街口，发现这是条进得去出不来的单行道，就让李源下车自己走过去——原话“就几步路”。

李源热得发昏。他身上穿了一件厚衬衣，手臂上还搭着临走前舅舅满脸担忧地给他裹上的开司米披巾。他天生不爱出汗，所以看着还很清爽。但正因为没有出汗散热，他有点喘不过气来。

他左看右看，没找见路牌，就不确定自己到底在哪条街道上。手上的那盒泡芙散发着诱人的甜香，他索性坐到箱子上，打算先解决掉它。鲜奶泡芙没了保鲜冰袋，很快就会不好吃了。

重庆大概刚下过雨。虽然今天阳光很好，但地面是潮湿的，糊着一层合欢残花。

李源一边捧着泡芙狂鼓腮帮子，一边新奇地左顾右盼。几步远的街道转角处拐进一个男孩，穿蓝色短袖黑色短裤，小腿修长精壮。他大步走着，手里在拍篮球，头发随他跃动而一翘一翘的。

在路两旁蔫不拉几的合欢树的衬托下，这个男孩像一株挺拔的小白杨。

李源目不转睛地欣赏男孩流畅的动作，正出神，男孩猝不及防一脚滑倒了。李源吓了一跳，手指不自觉一捏，泡芙里的鲜奶油嗞一脸。

李源十一岁时第一次见到梁硕。

III

黎黎暗中打量坐在对面的梁硕。桃花眼直鼻梁，窄瘦脸平下巴，是个又俊又正的帅哥没错。

梁硕被她瞟得浑身发毛，感觉自己活像陷入盘丝洞的唐僧。

“咳咳，黎小姐，”梁硕清嗓。

“诶，别黎小姐，叫我黎黎。”黎黎笑得像朵娇花。

“呃，黎黎小姐，”梁硕退让。

“哼。”黎黎娇嗔。

“黎黎。”梁硕无奈。“李源介绍我们见面是什么意思。”

“做媒的意思呗。”黎黎脸皮厚嘴巴甜。“硕哥已经三十而立，我呢，和李源一样大，芳龄，”黎黎眼珠子一转。“十八。”

正喝水的梁硕呛了一口，心里明白了黎黎芳龄二十九。

“这样算老夫少妻，硕哥不吃亏吧。”黎黎继续语出惊人。

梁硕此时明白黎黎是自己吃不消的巾帼，退意萌生，早没了一开始想要观望的悠然劲儿。

“黎黎，你是个很好的女孩，”梁硕挤出一副便秘般的诚恳表情。“但我有意难忘的对象，我不能耽误你。”

这婉拒的套话梁硕说得一点不走心，不料黎黎好像信了。

“果然。”黎黎撅嘴。“李源提醒得对，硕哥有忘不了的初恋，叫我别抱太大希望。”

梁硕先是疑惑，又转为惊喜。果然李源还是那个李源，多年不见，帮自己兜底的默契却一点没减。

“说，是个小小姑娘还是个早熟姐姐。”黎黎不知在吃哪门子醋。

“啊，”梁硕脑门冒汗。“这个，这个。”

“哎，”黎黎看出来梁硕不愿说，就换个话题。“你和李源这么熟，不会只是短期室友吧。你们从小认识，是亲戚吗。”

“不是，但也差不多。”梁硕放松下来，扭头看向窗外鲜奶油似的大雪。“我们从小玩到大，是发小。”

IV

梁硕颇为狼狈地爬起来，捡回篮球。他抬头一看，对面几步远处一直盯着自己看的那小孩正用袖子擦脸。

哭了吗。他皱皱眉头。

梁硕老远就看见这个坐在箱子上的小孩了。在人人恨不得穿背心裤衩的夏天，这小孩居然穿了一件黑色长袖衬衫，下虽然是黑色短裤，但脚上的黑色长袜一直裹到膝盖。这装束看着就热，怎么可能不乍眼。

然而还有些其他原因。小孩实在是白，和黑色衣服形成对比，有点晃眼。这么一身黑穿着，像幼年死神。

敢大夏天在重庆穿成这样，一定是不熟悉气候的外地人。外地人在重庆街头站着不动，十有八九是找不着路。

梁硕本没打算上去帮忙。不怪他不热心，实在是重庆的路光靠嘴指不清，一旦被迷途的外地羔羊当救命稻草抓住了，总要把人一路送到目的地才算了结。

但眼见小孩好像哭了，梁硕终究于心不忍。他揉着尾椎走过去，讲，喂。

小孩擦脸的动作僵了一下，然后抬起头来。

梁硕被一股奶油味扑面。他看着小孩黑衣袖上一滩粘稠的白，有点卡壳。

十二岁的初中生，懵懂又不懵懂。男生们课间的各种说笑瞬间涌进他脑海。

你食咩，小孩讲粤语，声音和奶油一样软。他冲梁硕捧起泡芙盒子，睫毛上还沾着点白，随着眨眼一扑楞一扑楞。

原来是奶油。

梁硕在心里骂自己一句，然后摇摇头。

但小孩挺坚持，把泡芙往梁硕胸前送送。

奶油味很好闻，梁硕也有点馋了，于是不再推辞，伸手捏了一个送到嘴里。

泡芙外皮很松很香，不太甜。奶油又软又结实，几乎有弹性。整个在嘴里爆开时，细腻柔滑的甜香充盈全身。

小孩看出梁硕喜欢，就笑了，开心混着得意。

梁硕不好意思吃白食，主动讲，你去哪。他故意讲得慢，怕小孩听不懂。

小孩歪头想想，然后讲，雪松路合欢街109号楼三单元一楼西户。

梁硕有点惊奇，这不是李洋家嘛。他重新打量一下小孩，果然和李洋长得有点像。

你是李洋的香港哥哥，梁硕讲。

小孩点点头，讲，李源。然后他笑眯眯地捧起泡芙盒子，又讲，中意嘅话再食点。

V

李源和黎黎认识，是在画展上。

李源本科学油画，研究生转到人文学院读美术史。毕业后留校做了一年助教，然后当上讲师独立开课。

学校在朝阳区花家地南街，李源住在几乎被划入河北的京郊，通勤简直要人命。当助教时，迟到有教授扛着；可讲师开天窗，实在不成体统。李源每天起得比鸡早，睡得比“鸡”晚，这样挣扎了一年，忍无可忍，向教授提出辞职。

教授姓何，对李源有知遇之恩。李源因美术比赛拔得头筹而被保送进大学，比赛评委之一就是何教授。教授教油画，很喜欢李源。在李源读美术史的那两年，整个人文学院都认识这位天天串门的造型学院油画教授。后来李源给他当助教，活像给他当祖宗——李源怀疑自己升职讲师，是学校害怕出现“七旬老教授过劳而死”的新闻。

可想而知，教授当然不愿意李源辞职，提出自愿帮他代早课，好让他不用赶早高峰。李源欣然同意，从此人文学院又现奇景——每天一大早，满身油彩味的老教授睡眼惺忪地站上讲台，颠三倒四地照念美术史的教案。偶尔看到李源的批注，他才会精神一振，大费周章地打开投影仪，一边把教案投上屏幕，一边念叨“你们李老师的字，写得真是好看”云云。

当然，李源也没占到什么大便宜。作为交换，他在讲课之余还负责替教授改作业、评试卷、指导社团，相当于兼职助教。

年末画展是学校惯例，展览的是历届优秀学生的代表作。李源的画参展多年，正是那副打动教授的获奖油画。这幅画并不复杂，画的是一个穿着蓝丝绒上衣的男孩，站在齐腰深的积水里，手捧半个碎掉的玻璃鱼缸。鱼缸里有条金鱼，有点水，还插着一枝绿色玫瑰花。男孩笑着，闭着眼睛嗅那枝玫瑰，他身后是一片郁郁葱葱的绿树。鱼缸的水从裂缝流出，钻过他的指缝，滴入下面的积水。

画展的指导人是何教授，何教授急着回家过年，就把看场子的任务丢给李源。李源不是头一次替教授顶包，熟门熟路找了椅子，在背风处坐下，揣着手发抖。

黎黎那天穿着橘红色毛衣，白色呢子裙，靓丽得像冬天里的一把火。她挽着一个男人，那男人每看一幅画，就停下来点评一番。李源缩在墙角，看那男人口若悬河，心里感叹真是一块天生的讲师材料。

两人走到李源的画时，黎黎似是忍无可忍。她截住男人的话头，开口讲：“我喜欢这幅画，让我来鉴赏鉴赏呗。”

男人一呆。

“从整体看，这幅画构图平衡，用色和谐。”黎黎煞有介事。“不仅左右结构对称，还明显有上下两部分，即上方以树为主体的绿色部分，和下方以水为主体的蓝色部分。

而中间的蓝丝绒衣服和绿色玫瑰，又互相穿插交叠，形似八卦，呈现你中有我我中有你的融合感，把上下两部分完美衔接。

绿色是中性色，蓝色偏冷，蓝绿两色在色相环上位置相邻。一般来说，对比色抓眼，相邻色平和。大面积使用蓝绿相邻色，给画作奠定冷静、温柔、和谐的基调。”

男人听得瞠目结舌，李源听得津津有味。

黎黎讲得眉飞色舞：“再说细节。构图方面，单看手，男孩小心翼翼地捧着破碎鱼缸，动作极致轻柔，保护无微不至，我们猜测他珍爱金鱼。

但人类情感表达中心在面部。他的表情，显示对玫瑰的迷恋与对花香的沉醉，所以显而易见，玫瑰才是他挚爱。

色彩的细节尤为重要。以相邻色为主的画，不容易难看，也不容易出彩。这幅画是少见的出彩之作。

一方面，它的相邻色不单调，反而很有层次感。它的蓝色有丝绒的蓝，有水的蓝；水上有波纹，水的蓝又深浅不一。它的绿色有树的绿，有花叶的绿，有花茎的绿，还有花瓣的绿。这样画面就不平板，就丰富。

另一方面，这幅画的点睛之笔在金鱼。金鱼的鳍是正红色，然后向外逐渐加黄色进行调和，最终可以看到，它的外缘已经是正黄色了。对比色最抓眼，大致由红橙黄三色组成的金鱼，和男孩的蓝丝绒衣服形成对比，鲜明突出。”

男人听得面如土色，李源听得乐不可支。

黎黎继续眉飞色舞：“最后讲观感。生理方面，裸手捧碎玻璃，会让人本能地感到危险与刺痛。在视觉与触觉两方面调动感官，可以牢牢牵住观赏者的注意力。

水从鱼缸滴下，打破静态，激起波纹，产生联动，使画面具有动感。

情感方面，金鱼由于黄蓝对比而亮眼，会首先引起注意。观赏者因此容易将自己代入金鱼的角色。按照习惯，我们一般把情感表达中心，即这幅画里的男孩面部，当做画的中心。

当对金鱼产生代入感的观赏者，注意到中心处男孩对玫瑰的偏爱时，落差感会尤其清晰强烈。这幅画给人的情感冲击也由此而来。”

男人尿遁，落荒而逃。李源听得肃然起敬。

黎黎一撩刘海，走到李源缩着的茶水角，豪饮三杯，然后一屁股坐在李源身边。

香气袭人，李源打个喷嚏。

“怎么样，我厉害吧。”黎黎意犹未尽。

“厉害，”李源海豹式鼓掌。“教案背得真好。”

黎黎尴尬。

两人结识。

VI

梁硕把李源领到家门口，抬手敲门，李洋不在。

妈，梁硕只得仰头冲楼上大声讲，把洋洋家备用钥匙给我。

梁硕妈应声，拿了钥匙下楼来，趁机打量李源。

梁硕朝她使眼色，无果，只得赶紧开锁让李源进门，然后拉着老妈回楼上去。

楼上正做午饭，炒豆角的味道很有生活气息，刚才街道上的经历好像一场幻梦。

那个小孩，梁硕妈关上门就讲，不如洋洋长得乖。

梁硕不说话。

梁硕妈姓宋名旗，李洋喊她宋姨。李洋两岁时爸妈离婚，爸爸搬走，从此没再见面。李洋妈李胜男，是一位钢琴演奏家。她人如其名，是个不输男子汉的拼命三娘，整日忙于工作，常年不着家。李洋于是从小吃梁硕家的饭长大。

梁硕小时候，每天最期待李洋来家吃饭。因为宋旗数落起丈夫喋喋不休，只有李洋上楼吃饭时，她才会碍于脸面而换个话题。

尽管几年过去，宋旗早不把李洋当外人，多一个听众，她甚至劲头更足；但儿时的情绪已经形成了条件反射，使得梁硕一见李洋，满心满眼都乐。

李胜男那个女人，真是有本事，宋旗一边切菜一边讲，居然钓过澳洲男人。

什么，梁硕讲。

她电话里和我讲的，宋旗兴致勃勃地讲，那个李源，就是她和澳洲男人生的。

什么，梁硕讲，看不出来啊。

怎么看不出来，宋旗瞪儿子一眼讲，皮肤白得像鬼。

梁硕不说话。

哎呀呸呸，宋旗突然想起来什么，讲，我忘记了，那小孩正服丧，说鬼不吉利。

服丧，梁硕讲。

他外公刚去世，宋旗讲，你没看他全身黑。

梁硕不说话。

宋旗把切好的青菜倒进锅里，劈里啪啦。

都说混血小孩好看，李源可没洋洋好看，宋旗一边翻锅铲一边讲。

梁硕回想楼下兄妹的模样。李洋圆眼角圆圆脸，像一朵云。李源尖眼角尖尖脸，像一团雪。

其实重庆很少见雪。

行了，宋旗手上盛菜嘴里讲，去叫他俩上来吃饭。

梁硕乖乖出门。

楼下门开着，里面传出钢琴声。梁硕以为是李洋回家了正练琴，听着又觉得不像。这是一首陌生的曲子，李洋没弹过。

曲子非常流畅，一听就知道弹得很熟练。梁硕能想象弹奏者十指跳跃得飞快。他倚在楼梯栏杆上，居高临下看着那个传出美妙音乐的小小门洞。

就像驯养会唱歌的夜莺，偷听不能被发现。

李洋突然蹦蹦跳跳地从外面回来了。她惊奇地冲进门，问，谁在弹我的钢琴呀。

琴声戛然而止。

然后是小小的一声“咚”，琴盖合上。

一个轻轻的声音讲，系我，真唔好意思。

夜莺飞走了。

VII

梁硕被冻醒。他把伸出被子的脚缩回来，然后吃力地翻个身，抓到床头柜上的手机。

看时间，上午十点多。他松了口气，时差总算调回来了。这是他回国以来第一次在上午睡醒。

房间里很冷很冷，被子很沉很沉。

上周李源接机，回来路上无意间说起住处是个二层小楼，梁硕悚然一惊，以为当年的乖乖仔在搞什么违法生意——北京的复式别墅相当不便宜。

直到李源带他到一片荒郊野岭，把一处手机地图上根本没有标记，只显示着“前方进入河北省”的烂尾楼指给他看。

据说这里本来要建城郊别墅区，规划是一期盖独栋，二期盖联排，三期盖洋房，四期盖密集的高层住宅。谁知刚拿下地皮，资金链断了。于是先搞预售，筹钱回血。

李源那时刚拿到工资不久，脑子一热看中一间四期的五十平小屋，为了连影儿都没有的房子背上房贷。

然而除了李源这样的异数，北漂的普遍智商并不低，所以预售大概反响平平。果不其然，联排别墅盖了一半，资金链又断了。这次断得比较彻底，能不能续上很难说。为了安抚被套住的预购客户，开发商表示可以安排他们住进未售出的别墅内，每月只需要付很少很少的房租。

大部分客户一听还敢收房租，更加愤怒。但是李源又一次脱颖而出，居然服从了安排。

这一安排就住到现在。

梁硕提一口气，呼腾一下掀开被子，然后触电似的打起哆嗦。

太冷了。他吸着鼻子看向窗外没有暖意的阳光。

窗玻璃接缝上还有没撕的贴纸。

这是一栋只通了水电，连暖气都没有的烂尾毛坯房。李源住进来后，只简单装修了主卧和浴室。次卧的窗户，还是为了梁硕来住而新装上的。

梁硕觉得自己大约是该感动。

他裹上棉衣，活动一下被十几斤的棉被压了一夜的身体，然后推开门。一股油彩味儿扑鼻。

他踢踏着棉拖鞋下楼，一个戴着露指手套正画画的小姑娘看见他，扭头喊道：“李老师，叔叔起床啦。”

梁硕为这声“叔叔”踉跄了一下。

李源从建成厨房用作仓库的房间里出来，手里正飞快地削一根铅笔。他走到客厅，把铅笔递给一个眼巴巴等着的男生，然后抬头问梁硕：“今天怎么这么早，是不是他们把你闹醒了？”

“他们”是指客厅里围坐的一圈高中美术生。

梁硕憔悴地摆摆手，说：“再不起床，就要被棉被压死了。”

“那是阿姨专门定做寄来给你的棉被，身在福中不知福。”李源撇嘴。

“我就说重庆不可能有卖十五斤的棉被，”梁硕不承情。“原来是定做的。”

“实在不行可以跟我换换。”李源说。“我的是蚕丝被，很轻。但要穿厚睡衣，不然会冷。”

说完，他转身给梁硕拿一块垫子放在茶几旁边，然后自己在另一边坐下。

李源的客厅没有桌椅，更别提沙发电视。来补习的学生都自带小板凳。但是看起来并不寒酸，反而挺文艺。

水泥墙上挂满了大大小小的油画，墙边地上支靠着更多半成品。岩灰地上遍布斑驳的颜料，有新有旧。落地窗的窗帘是用学生画废了的画布剪碎拼成的。一台打光灯照着摆在纸箱上的石膏像，十几个学生围坐。

果然艺术感源自贫穷。

梁硕打了个喷嚏。

“肯定是黎黎想你了。”李源打趣道。“你去学生那边坐吧，那边暖和。”

学生堆中间有一台电暖器，上面放着五六罐颜料。

梁硕挪腾过去，李源也跟过去看学生画素描。

李源挨个看，轮到一个男生时，那男生有些窘地挡一下。李源拨开他的手看了一眼，拿过纸擦笔，上手去修。

梁硕看着。李源没吭声，他却觉得李源好像叹了口气。

画架低，李源蹲着画，胳膊肘支在男生膝盖上。男生很窘，忍不住抖腿。李源不动声色地把胳膊收回来。男生更窘。

梁硕看着。李源随手一蹭就把满纸黑疙瘩变成秀气的石膏像。他盯着李源支在画上抹得脏脏的小拇指，忍不住想高中那个穿白衬衣的钢琴小王子哪去了。

VIII

梁硕一边刷牙一边看早间新闻。楼道里传来噔噔噔的声音，他关上电视拿起梳子。

李洋进门来。

咦，梁硕满嘴牙膏含混不清地问，今天谁给你扎的头发。

我哥。李洋说着，头也不回地往餐桌去。

梁硕笑笑。李源适应得快，一个月不到的功夫就和李洋混熟，还学会了一口重庆辣子味儿的港普。

梁硕去卫生间漱口。李洋扯着嗓子问他，诶梁硕，你知不知道那回我哥弹的什么曲子。

不知道，梁硕纳闷，哪回。

他刚来那天，李洋凑过来讲，我觉得好听，想学。我妈过几天回来，我想弹给她听。

阿姨要回来吗，梁硕意外，你直接问李源去啊。

李洋撇撇嘴，没接话。过一会儿她讲，我妈本来过年才会回家几天，怎么现在我哥一来，她也愿意回来了。

梁硕停了停，讲，回来还不好嘛，你都多久没见你妈了。

李洋瞥他一眼，小声讲，你说我妈整天不在家，是不是在香港陪我哥。

梁硕不吭声，只当没听见。

李洋想了想，又小声讲，你别跟我哥说我要学那曲子啊，到时候让我妈以为我本来就会。

梁硕点头。

李洋心满意足地扭身回饭桌。

梁硕跟在后面，看见她的一大彭马尾辫，伸手理一理，皱着眉头讲，头发都没梳通，过来客厅我给你重新梳。

梁硕解开李洋的辫子，拿密齿梳子梳得她吱哇乱叫。

门轻轻开了，李源进屋，看见宋旗正把早饭端出来，他讲，早上好，阿姨辛苦了。

不辛苦，宋旗朝李源笑笑，然后冲李洋说，洋洋再叫就把你叔叔叫醒了啊，叔叔起来了可要抢你的煎香肠吃。

李洋捂着嘴哼哼。

梁硕一边梳一边笑，脸蛋上挤出一个笑涡。

李源站了一会儿，在餐桌边坐下。但是见只有他自己坐在桌边，想了想又站起来。


End file.
